Sweet Encounters
by fluffyfaith
Summary: It was inevitable that they met. It was fate that allowed them to meet once more. From now on, it's up to them to decide their future together. C!SxC!S Oneshot! Please R&R! Thank you very much!


This was written after chapter 221. (It was an incredibly fluffy chapter, don't you think?) So, I imagined what would have probably happened when they meet and I thought when Yuuko said they'd be 'reborn' I thought they'd wake up in a new world in the age they were originally. So, yeah, bear with me? xD

Even though the next chapters have come out and revealed what actually happened when the saw each other again, I thought why not put up my one shot anyway? They both have happy ending.

If you haven't read chapter 221, then I guess you shouldn't read this.

YES I DO OWN TRC... is what I would say if it was true... so, no I actually don't.

Yes, well... enjoy... and stuff.

* * *

Sakura sat up straight, her spine bolted upright and almost snapped at the speed of her rise. It took her a few seconds to get over her dizzy state between sleep and consciousness until she realised she had been sleeping in a bed with the covers lain over her lovingly. As she looked around the room, it didn't seem to be filled with furniture or luxuries; in fact it was almost empty except for the vanity desk with a mirror. Upon it sat a lonely brush pointing towards the closed door. It didn't appear to be locked, so she knew she wasn't kept captive. Then she turned to where the sun blinded her. Through the cracks of the curtains that flown down to the carpet, there was a glass door that presumably lead to the balcony.

Sakura looked down and noticed she was wearing the clothes she wore in the dream.

In her dream.

Where she reunited with Syaoran.

And then she confessed her feelings to him.

Only to have those words shot right back at her.

As she walked barefoot to the balcony, a smile appeared upon her face. Then she felt the warmth of the morning rays of the half hidden sun behind the mountains. The balcony stretched across the side of the house. It was an old fashioned Japanese house with curved tiles on the roof and fashionable designs on the banisters of the balcony. From the balcony, she could overlook the beautiful village that looked so quiet and peaceful with a gentle river running through the middle.

It was a quiet morning. Yet Sakura's heart couldn't keep quiet at all.

Then she felt the blood rising to her cheeks. Sakura couldn't help it when she began to reminisce about every single detail that occurred in that dream. In Sakura's mind, it was labelled one of her favourite memories out of all the things she could remember.

After that devastating moment where Syaoran had lost his heart and cruelly left her in tears on the ground, her hope was like a thin string, ready to snap at any moment. However, her desire had never ceased. Her love was the main reason for why she wanted Syaoran with her once again. She wanted to see him, travel with him.

Then, there was that moment where Syaoran's sword had accidentally slain her. The pain that shot through her was excruciating, but she was able to tell Syaoran how she felt. Only to realise that she had not finished her confession fully.

And then she awakened. Sakura awakened in a dark place with cherry blossom petals dancing in mid air around her. And she heard Syaoran call her name.

That was it. She saw how Syaoran sorrowfully confessed that he had hurt Sakura, and the pain in his voice was enough evidence to her that he had a heart. But heart or no heart, Sakura felt she wanted to be with him always. That's when she told him that she wanted to be reborn but only if he would be too.

Syaoran took her hand. The touch of his palm upon hers still tingled as Sakura laid it on her cheek. She closed her eyes and lost herself under the heat of the morning sun. That's when she began to remember what happened from there.

Although Syaoran did look sorrowful for all he had done, his hand on hers proved to her that he was ready to start anew. Not just that, but he wanted to start again with her.

Which finally led to the confession. Sakura looked into his eyes intensely to show that she was very serious and told him those words that she had longed to tell him since she saw him once again.

She felt his other hand lie over hers to trap it tenderly as his eyes never left hers. Then those words were finally said.

"I love you, too."

Sakura spun around on her heels as Syaoran's voice repeated over and over in her head. Every time his voice was sounded, it echoed louder and her happiness increased. She remembered, with a tear in the corner of her eye, that she smiled at his response, just before they disappeared, only to be reborn again.

And here she is. Leaning over the banister to overlook a country that she had yet to discover, she was living.

As Sakura was just about to wonder where Syaoran had gone, she felt a gaze from the door beside her. Sakura's heart leapt.

As she slowly turned herself to the side to face the door, she finally saw the figure standing there, only to see that she was being stared back.

At first, they were both speechless. All this time, all this pain and sorrow over the separation, it was almost impossible to believe that all of this was real. Not to mention that they both knew that they loved each other. The fact that they wanted to be with each other no matter what had proved that point, but it's still nice to hear their feelings out loud to prove it.

"Syaoran-kun…!" Sakura started but couldn't find the right words. What was there to say?

Syaoran stepped forward hesitantly until his whole figure was lit up by the light of the sun. Sakura noticed from the bottom of her eyes, still refusing to rip her gaze away from his, that he was still wearing his black outfit that he worn in the dream where she last saw him.

In the dream, Sakura repeated in her mind, where I told him I love him.

The next moment had shocked both of them, but they couldn't be any happier that it had happened. Sakura had sprang forward on her toes and let her arms fly forward to wrap around his neck.

"Syaoran-kun!" She sobbed, her tears now controllable but they shown that she didn't want to let him go, ever.

Then she felt his tight grip around her with one hand on the back of her head to press her gently to him.

"Sakura!"

Sakura shivered with pleasure after she heard her name in his voice. She also noticed the longing in his voice that made it sound strained. Was he crying too?

"I'm so sorry!" He said through his gritted teeth, "I am so, so sorry!"

Sakura shook her head gently on his shoulder as her arms tightened around him.

"I'm sorry, I never want to hurt you again! I'm so sorry."

"If you apologize to me once more, I will get mad." Sakura half-laughed and half-wailed at the same time.

At that point, they were both unable to say anymore. They were only satisfied with having a tight embrace; something they had wanted for a long time. Now that that moment was theirs, they wanted to drink in as much as they could and embrace the fact that they were here with the one they love. And they held on to that hope that they would never be separated again. Not after what they had been through. All the good and bad times they've been through together, as long as they were with each other, it didn't matter.

The only sounds they could hear at that point were Sakura's quiet whimpers and even Syaoran was struggling to keep him self from bawling too. He managed it, somehow, but only let one tear escape from the corner of his eye.

At that point, he knew what to do.

He loosened his grip to indicate that it was a good time for Sakura to release him, but she refused to be apart again and held on to his shoulders. Then she realised that Syaoran wasn't going to leave because she saw that he was facing her eye to eye. Their faces only inches away from each other so they could feel the heat from their face and the breath on their cheek. So, Syaoran placed his hands softly on the side of her face so that she could not look away, but she refused to let him out of her sight anyway.

"Sakura," he began, "I didn't lie to you about what I said in the dream."

Sakura was starting to believe it more and more and was beginning to simply lose herself under his gaze; she drank each detail of his amber eyes burrowing down into hers so they were able to see just a snippet of how much they loved each other.

"I can never forgive myself for hurting so many people, especially you. It's not something I can forget so easily when it feels like I only did it yesterday." His eyes had lost a little bit of light when he said this, "I didn't think I'd be able to live with this sort of guilt, and almost lost my will all together after…!"

He couldn't finish it. He couldn't say those words that were tormenting him so much. After all this time trying to protect his love, he ended up hurting her in the most painful way. How could he forgive himself for that!?

"Don't." Sakura whispered and lowered her eyes to stare at his lips that were half-parted. So she placed her two fingers over his to stop him saying anything that he didn't want to say. Sakura shivered again. "I meant what I said too. I want to carry the burden with you."

Syaoran smiled and caught Sakura off-guard for a second. She shot her eyes back up to his to see that his gaze had warmed, which resulted in her heart missing more than one beat.

"But you're here now, living. And I'm so glad for that."

Sakura smiled back, her love unable to be contained within her chest.

"And I meant what I said after that." Syaoran gazed at her closely and it was so close that the words that left his mouth felt like they fell down Sakura's throat. "I love you."

It couldn't be helped. Sakura's actions were purely following her feelings orders and felt like she had wanted to do this since she had first saw him in the dream. But now that these feelings were definitely confirmed from both sides, she felt it was acceptable.

She moved forwards, upwards a little and tilted her head side wards. It was then that Syaoran realised that a pair of soft pink lips had pressed themselves against his own. It was gentle and feather light – a sweet moment, as expected coming from Sakura.

Even Syaoran hadn't realised that he had closed his eyes, one hand travelled to the back on the small of her head and enjoyed every minute of the touch of her lips on his. It was something he just couldn't help, or rather resist.

Then, after a few long, sweet minutes, Sakura slowly pulled away but had rested her forehead on his so their fringes entangled together. Their eyes had not left each others yet, both refusing to let this moment end.

"I love you, too." Sakura whispered as a reply from earlier, and realised that he had said it while they shared a short intimate moment that would not be traded for anything in the world.

"I know." Syaoran grinned as he stroked her hair and moved stray strands of hair from her tear-filled eyes to the back of her ears.

This all seemed like a dream, yet felt so real at the same time. None of it felt like it was true and they'd wake up from a very sweet dream and act as if nothing had ever happened. But it slowly began to sink in after every second passed by whenever they were together.

Hearts like one, they lived lives anew.

* * *

R&R? :3 Fluffy out! Ja ne!


End file.
